


An Easy Yes

by IcarusAndHerSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airports, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Powerful Women, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusAndHerSun/pseuds/IcarusAndHerSun
Summary: “My flight gets in at 8. I'll catch a cab to your place, it's only a twenty minute ride.”“I will come get you.”“... what? You’re going to come to the airport?”“Of course.”“Lena, you don’t need to do that. Airports are so public. I’ll come straight to your place right after.”“Nonsense. I will be there at 8, Kara.”----Originally intended to be a sweet, fluffy, smutty one-shot I wrote to take a mental break from my other story - has been turned into a three-shot at the behest of readers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet, fluffy, smutty story I wrote to take a mental break from my other story. You'll see some of that highbrow Luthor attitude from our favorite CEO.
> 
> I knocked this out in a few hours without a beta and I'm not the best at writing smut, but bonne chance and happy reading anyway.
> 
> **Update - this became something kind of special to me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

* * *

 

_“My flight gets in at 8. I'll catch a cab to your place, it's only a twenty minute ride.”_

_“I will come get you.”_

_“... what? You’re going to come to the airport?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Lena, you don’t need to do that. Airports are so public. I’ll come straight to your place right after.”_

_“Nonsense. I will be there at 8, Kara.”_

* * *

 

Kara hated flying in airplanes.

She much rather preferred soaring through the clouds on her own, her cape flapping behind her, the wind in her face. It was faster, more comfortable, and Rao knows it was safer. But this was a business trip for CatCo with other employees, and their flights were all booked together.

So she endured.

She gave a small wave to the others as they made their way to the metro station and waiting cabs. She shouldered her bag and wove her way through the crowded terminal to the tram that would take her to the main airport.

When it arrived with a ding, she stepped into it with the crowd and held tightly to the handrail above her head as it took off.

She was surprised that Lena had insisted on picking her up from the airport. She tried several times over the course of the trip to convince her to send a car or let Kara take the metro, but her offers and suggestions were fiercely rebuffed.

In the end, she was shut down with a firm statement of “I am your girlfriend, and I will pick you up from the airport. That’s the end of this conversation, Kara.”

Kara’s thoughts flashed back to the life-changing conversation that had occurred just before she left for her trip.

* * *

 

They were standing in Lena’s office, brilliantly lit by the rising sun. It filtered through Lena’s long hair as it shifted across her shoulders. Kara was pressed back against the edge of Lena’s desk; the brunette was pressed against Kara.

Their lips had just met for the first time, and Kara could hear the other woman’s heartbeat thrumming in her chest. Her own breath had been stolen away.

Trembling acknowledgement of secret identities and soft admissions of buried feelings had been released into the universe, and were floating through the air between them.

They were still close enough that Kara could feel Lena’s gentle breath washing over her lips.

“So... what now..?”

“Kara, I... I know that this is incredibly inconvenient timing because you’re heading for the airport right now, but...”

Lena took a step back and took her hands, squeezing them gently. Her emerald green eyes lit up in the sun, and Kara could feel a vice tightening around her heart.

“But I want this. I was really hoping that we could... see where it goes. Perhaps when you come home?”

Kara threaded her fingers into raven hair and tipped her head back, pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

“Why not right now?” she whispered. “I’m yours, Lena.”

Kara lips felt as if they had been vibrating since she had darted from Lena’s office to make it to the airport in time to catch her flight.

* * *

 

When the tram arrived at the main airport, she waited for a family with small children and an elderly couple to exit ahead of her. She finally stepped off the machine and shoved her hands in her pockets.

A large hall led from the tram doors to the open area past security, where Lena would be waiting.

Her eyes flowed across the sea of faces as she strolled along with the crowd, until they finally landed on the one she’d been searching for. She stopped for a moment, a small smile dancing at her lips, as she silently observed.

The woman was a diamond in the face of a slate boulder. She stood to the side, away from the shifting crowds, holding her own beside a potted palm tree. Her long raven hair was pulled up into a perfectly coiffed bun, even though it was obvious she had come here after a long day at the office. Her black dress clung to her perfectly, her beautiful shoulders and collarbones exposed over the rich material. A tiny, simply circle hung from a thin chain and rested in the hollow of her throat.

It had been a gift from Kara, presented to her as a friend on the anniversary of the first day they met. Lena hadn’t taken it off since.

An expensive coat and scarf were draped on her arm that was casually crossed over her chest, but her anxious look betrayed her. Her eyes scanned the press of people coming towards her, and she slowly shifted from one foot to the other. She never did well in public spaces, since becoming a prominent figure in National City. It seemed as if tonight, however, everyone else was more focused on getting to their next destinations and not on the incredibly powerful woman standing in their midst.

Kara smiled more fully and shook her head. Only Lena Luthor would look so elegant and poised after a twelve hour day in the office, surrounded by weary travelers in sweat pants and backpacks.

She should probably put her out of her misery.

She rejoined the moving crowd towards the exit, and Lena soon caught her eye. A look of happiness flashed across her face, and she lifted her hand in a small wave. Kara grinned at her and returned her wave. She adjusted her bag once more over her jean jacket that hit her in all the right places and finally, finally, was standing in front of Lena.

The brunette reached up, shorter than Kara in spite of the heels she was wearing, and tugged on the side of her jacket to pull her face down. She pressed a swift kiss to her cheek, her temple resting against Kara’s.

“I’ve missed you, supergirl,” she whispered softly.

Kara grinned before returning the cheek kiss and pulling back to regard Lena.

“And I’ve missed you, Miss Luthor.”

“Do you have a bag we need to pick up?”

Kara shook her head and reached out, gently wrapping her fingers around delicate wrists, giving them a careful squeeze.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Lena couldn’t hide the relief in her face, and she turned towards the elevators. She offered Kara an elbow.

“Shall we?”

She tucked her hand into Lena’s arm, letting her guide her to the elevator.

“I have to say... I’ve never really been picked up from the airport before. Normally I catch a cab, or take the train.”

Lena glanced at her, and her raised eyebrow showed that she was slightly incensed.

“I’m your girlfriend. Am I to simply let you be whisked off in a car with a driver, or shoved onto a bus?  How ridiculous. You deserve much better than that, Kara.”

Kara was surprised to find a blush creeping up in her cheeks, and she ducked her head to hide the smile she couldn’t stop from forming.

“I see. And what other uncomfortable circumstances will you be saving me from?”

Lena pushed the button to call the elevator, turning to face Kara with an amused look playing on her face. She pulled her scarf over her neck and slipped her coat on.

“You hardly need saving from uncomfortable circumstances, Kara. I simply believe that there is way you should treat a lady that you care for.”

The blush deepened and Kara bit her lip, grinning and looking away.

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. Lena pushed the button for the appropriate floor and the doors slid shut, closing them off from the rest of the world – if only for a few moments.

Kara pressed herself into Lena’s side, slowly trailing her fingertips down the inside of Lena’s forearm. She watched with satisfaction as a shiver moved through her.

Lena smiled at her, her eyes roving across Kara’s face. When the doors slipped open again into a parking garage, she laced her fingers with Kara’s as they strolled to her car. The brunette tugged Kara’s bag from her shoulder and stowed it in the trunk, slamming it closed before opening Kara’s door for her.

The blonde threw her head back and laughed, pressing her hand over her heart.

“Oh my gosh. You’re opening my car door for me.” Lena gave a look of pretend exasperation and gestured towards the open door.

“Would you get in, you nut?”

Kara stepped forward as if to get in the car. Just before lowering herself into it, however, she reached out and her fingertips found purchase on Lena’s coat collar. She claimed her lips in a chaste but fiery kiss full of promise, rubbing her nose against the brunette’s and winking at her before taking her seat and buckling her seat belt.

Lena blinked rapidly and shook her head before gently shutting the car door.

A few minutes later, they were driving through the airport exit in a luxurious black sports car. Kara ran her fingers over the supple brown leather and adjusted the settings in the center console until her seat began to heat up. She groaned and relaxed into it, her back aching from being crammed into a tuna can in the sky for six hours.

Lena glanced over at her as they sped onto the highway.

“Are you alright?”

“Mmmm, I’m fine. My back is just killing me. Coach seats in an airplane are simply not enough leg room for a superhero.”

Lena shook her head. “CatCo booked you into coach seats? I have to have a conversation with Ms. Grant on Monday morning.”

Kara tilted her head and smiled at her coyly.

“I thought I didn’t need to be saved from uncomfortable circumstances?”

The brunette’s lips parted and she opened and closed her mouth, as if searching for the correct words to say. She finally settled on a smile and a noise of approval.

“My apologies. You’re right, this is your battle.”

A gentle laugh flowed between them. Kara toed off her shoes and turned in her seat, tucking one of her feet under the other leg. Her eyes raked across Lena, watching her navigate the exit to downtown National City. Her hands gripped the steering wheel with perfect control, a black leather watch strapped to her wrist, eyes focused sharply on the road ahead.

Fingertips slowly grazed the hem of Lena’s black dress, and a raven eyebrow raised. Red lips lifted in the corner, and she cleared her throat softly.

“Miss Danvers...”

“Hmmm?” Those same fingertips were tracing tiny circles along Lena’s thigh, edging barely – just barely – beneath the hem.

“I am trying to drive a car, you know.” She came to a stop at a red light and grinned over at the blonde.

Kara responded with a throaty chuckle, and made to move her hand away. Lena captured it and pressed it fully back down onto her thigh. Her fingers covered Kara’s and dragged her hand up, up, up, several inches past the hem of her dress, which was starting to hike up.

Just then the light turned green, and Lena put her hands back on the steering wheel. She threw a racy wink at Kara.

“Now, we’re almost there. Behave yourself.”

The blonde’s lips parted, her eyes glued to Lena’s face. She snorted softly and narrowed her eyes, a smile full of disbelief cresting her face. “You’re... joking, right?”

Lena threw her a no-nonsense look that was slightly betrayed by eyes twinkling with amusement.

Kara grumbled. She propped her elbow up on the center console and leaned in, her fingers gently squeezing the thigh beneath her hand.

“Kara...” Lena warned. She flicked on her turn signal and waited a beat, before turning into the parking garage beneath her building. She pulled up to the swinging arm and waited for it to register her chip and grant her access. Kara took the opportunity to tuck her nose beneath Lena’s ear and press a searing kiss to the side of her neck.

“ _Kara_.” Lena hissed, leaning her head into the blonde. The arm swung up and she threw her a look that radiated carefully controlled lust. Curiosity and delight crowded across Kara’s face, and she leaned back into her own seat, gently extracting her hand – taking great care to run her fingernails across the sensitive skin there.

The Luthor carefully drove through the winding garage before parking her car in a dimly lit corner. Kara squinted out the window and looked around.

“Lena your parking space is really dark, we should call your maintenance staff- ”

Suddenly, warm lights flickered on. A sound behind them startled Kara, and she twisted in her seat to watch metal doors slip silently closed behind them. She turned back to Lena and noticed for the first time that her finger was pushing a button on the car’s console. When the doors were fully shut, she began rooting around in her bag for her keys, oblivious to Kara.

When the ground began moving beneath them, Kara reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Lena’s knee.

“Um... so sorry to disturb you. But it appears as if your building is eating us.”

Lena threw her head back and laughed, covering Kara’s fingers with her own. She wiped at the corners of her eyes and giggled at the blonde.

“We’re not being eaten, darling. This is my private elevator.”

“Your p- your private elevator.” Kara gaped at her. “For your... _car._ ”

Lena shrugged and gestured around herself vaguely. “It was one of the reasons I bought the unit. It really maximizes my privacy when I don’t feel like interacting with anyone. It makes it easy to come and go at late hours, and to bring my work home with me. Plus it’s incredibly secure.”

The ground stopped moving, and Lena popped open her door handle. She glanced at Kara.

“Do you... is it bothering you?”

Kara simply laughed. “No. I honestly have no idea why I’m surprised. Everything you do is incredible.”

A proud smile crept into Lena’s face and she climbed out of the car, making her way around to open her door once more.

The superhero laughed as she climbed out. “Be careful... I’m going to forget how your Earthly doors work.” She glanced down at the ground, muttering: “... again.”

“What was that?” Lena called from the trunk, where she was retrieving Kara’s bag.

“Nothing!”

Lena pushed a button on her car key remote and the metal doors slipped open behind her once more. They stepped out onto shiny black tile that lead to a tall, sophisticated-looking door with a screened keypad beside it. Lena pushed in a code and pressed her palm flat to the screen, before it clicked open. She tugged on the door and held it open for Kara.

“After you.”

Kara stepped through as her jaw slowly dropped.

Every light was off, but two soaring walls of floor-to-ceiling windows of the penthouse illuminated the space with the brilliant, shining lights of National City. She stepped up to the closest window and crossed her arms, looking out at the buildings around them.

“Lena, this view is incredible.”

The brunette made a sound of agreement and pressed a few buttons on the lit panel next to the door, this one on the inside. The door silently shut and a lock clicked. She configured a few more settings and gentle lights faded on, bathing everything in a warm glow. Kara strolled slowly through the open space, running her hand slowly across furniture. The floor was a brilliant, rich mahogany, and the walls were painted a simple white to bring out the color. The furniture was all soft grey and light wood and brass, with cozy throws draped over chairs and bookshelves full of texts. The kitchen was gorgeous white granite and stainless steel.

Lena crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the counter, quietly watching Kara take everything in. The blonde caught her eyes and approached her, stepping into her space as she reached out and pressed her palms to the kitchen granite on either side of Lena’s hips. The CEO smiled up at her, tilting her head to the side.

“Do you like it?”

Kara nodded, maintaining an intense eye contact.

“It’s warm, but strong. Brilliant, beautiful... classy. It suits you.”

Lena laughed under her breath and uncrossed her arms, slipping them around Kara’s waist and fitting their hips together tightly. “You know, Kara, you don’t need to resort to flattery to earn my good graces. I’m already hooked.”

The Kryptonian cupped Lena’s cheek, running her thumb along her cheekbone before threading her fingers into her hair, tipping her head back. Her eyes flicked across Lena’s face before she bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, winding an arm around her back and pressing her back into the counter.

Lena moaned and her hands slipped up Kara’s chest, her fingertips finding the edge of her jaw before sliding her arms around her neck.

The kiss was hot and incredibly sexy. A silky tongue slipped along the seam of Lena’s lips and she immediately granted access, moaning as Kara reached down and grasped her hips tightly, hoisting her up onto the counter. Her skirt hiked up as Kara kissed her breathless, before her lips burned their way down her jaw. Kara’s fingers in her hair gently tugged, and Lena tilted her head to the side to allow her better access. She moaned softly and scratched her fingers gently along Kara’s scalp as she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Sharp teeth found the space where her neck met her shoulder, and she whimpered softly until Kara ran a soothing tongue along the skin there.

“Mmm... Kara.” Lena moaned into the top of her head as Kara dipped her head down, trailing soft kisses across the exposed skin of Lena’s chest.

“Yes..?”

Lena leaned back on one hand, her other playing gently with the soft hair at the base of the blonde’s neck, watching her with a quiet smile. When she finally spoke, her voice had taken on a husky quality.

“If you’d like, I can show you the bedroom..?”

Kara slowly regarded her with half-lidded eyes, her lips slightly swollen. She kissed back up the column of Lena’s throat, her hands finding purchase on Lena’s ass, dragging her forward until she was barely on the counter anymore. She pressed her lips below the brunette’s ear and hummed with desire.

“Show me the bedroom.”

She stepped away from the counter with Lena in her arms. Lena marveled at the easy display of strength, running her fingertips along muscled shoulders and biceps. She nodded her head toward the far corner of the room, where the wall was broken up by a hallway.

“First door on the left...”

They barely made it. Kara stopped to press her against a wall in soul-shaking kiss, roll her hips into her, and Lena’s head thumped back against the white paint as she moaned. She laced her fingers into blonde locks and panted softly. “Kara, for the love of-”

“I’m going, I’m going,” came the harried response.

A strong hand reached out and grasped the doorknob, pushing it open, before kicking it shut again behind them.

The master bedroom had another entire wall of floor-to-ceiling windows, bathing it in ambient light. A large bed was placed against the opposite wall, covered in dark grey, slippery sheets. A luxurious black blanket was draped across the foot.

Kara paused and looked up at the windows, giving Lena an anxious look.

“Are there... blinds? Can people see...” Lena chuckled and shook her head, pressing her lips to Kara’s forehead.

“No, it’s mirrored one-way glass. You could put me up against that window and fuck me and no one would know.”

Kara nearly dropped her. Lena snorted and trailed her fingertips along Kara’s neck.

“The bed is also very comfortable, of course...”

This set the blonde’s feet back in motion. She strode quickly to the soft bed and gently pressed Lena onto her back, wasting no time in settling on top of her and capturing her lips again in a fiery kiss.

Lena’s hands were everywhere, tugging on Kara’s hair and slipping beneath the collar of her shirt to rake her nails down unbreakable skin. She moaned and threw her head back, arching her chest up as Kara’s lips dragged across the top of her breasts. The blonde deftly rolled her to one side and Lena felt skilled fingers tug down the zipper on her dress. Kara shucked her own shirt away, pulling down her jeans and stepping out of them. Lena helped Kara finally pull off the dress, leaving her in nothing but a lacy black thong. She simply stared down at the other woman for a moment while Lena stretched her arms above her head and lifted an eyebrow.

“Get down here, Supergirl...”

Soft lips found the sensitive skin of the underside of her breast immediately, and Lena found her back arching again. Insistent hands circled her waist and Lena cried out when a hot mouth closed over an extremely sensitive nipple. She bucked up into Kara but found the hands on her waist pinning her to the bed.

Her legs automatically parted for the blonde and Kara’s surprisingly heavy weight settled between them. Her hips rolled into Lena’s center as she teased her breasts with her mouth and hands.

Lena was going crazy. She reached out with trembling hands, dragging nails down the skin of Kara’s back.

“Fuck, Kara... please...”

The blonde slid up, kissing a trail up Lena’s chest and neck to settle on her jaw once more.

“Please what, baby?”

“Mmmmm, don’t tease me super hero. You know-”

Lena was cut off by her own gasp as a flat palm pressed down her stomach and slipped beneath the lace of her panties, the pads of Kara’s fingers sliding along her soaked clit and massaging it slowly but firmly.

The brunette’s jaw dropped and she gripped Kara tightly, her breath exhaling in a shudder.

“ _Kara -_ ”

“Yes, Lena..?” she murmured against her skin.

“Oh my god,” came the choked response.

She was so incredibly worked up that when two fingers slid home and pressed up, she lost it.

She arched up off the bed and cried out, clutching at anything she could find purchase on, but found herself once again deliciously pinned to the bed. Kara’s palm ground against her clit as she forced her to ride out her orgasm, soft words of encouragement floating up to her from just beneath her ear.

Lena didn’t finish until tears were rolling down her cheeks and her hands were trembling.

She sucked in a shaking breath as Kara slipped her fingers out, and she found herself reaching for strong shoulders.

“Hey, hey... I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Kara tugged Lena on top of her and pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed over them. She tucked it around the shaking brunette and pressed soothing kisses along her neck and shoulder, murmuring to her softly as she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

When her brain finally began working again, Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s, her eyes still tightly shut.

“Good. Lord.”

She felt Kara stretch languidly beneath her, and cracked her eyes open enough to witness a smug smile creep across her face. She snorted softly.

“Proud of yourself, are you?”

Kara simply smiled up at her and ran her hands along her bare sides slowly beneath the blanket.

“Just wondering if you could go for round two.”

Lena laughed and propped herself up on one hand, her raven hair cascading down one side as she looked down at the blonde goddess beneath her.

“Round _two_? Are you out of your mind? I barely survived round one.”

Kara grinned up at her. “Well I’ve been thinking about what you said about the window...”

* * *

 

_One year later._

A gentle light from the lamp on the nightstand was what eventually woke her up.

Kara cracked open one eye and blinked sleepily, silently taking in the sight.

It illuminated Lena as she sat, propped up against pillows, reading through a report on her tablet. A leather-bound notebook was open beside the lamp, a few scribbles in it from a black pen.

Raven hair was still slightly damp from her shower, drying in perfect waves along her shoulders. She was wearing a simple black sports bra and black boy shorts, the navy blue sheets – which was a compromise between the black ones Lena chose and the baby blue ones Kara chose – bunched up around her hips. She was frowning in concentration, one strong yet delicate hand swirling an amber liquid in a crystal glass.

Kara’s heart swelled, watching this powerful, poised, incredibly intelligent woman in a rare moment of obliviousness. She took a small sip from her glass and set it down gently, scribbling a few more notes on the pages of her book.

The blonde stretched slowly and scooted closer, curling up against Lena’s slide and slipping an arm across her waist. Lena rested her free hand on Kara’s forearm, her thumb brushing gently against the skin.

“I’m sorry, my love. Did I wake you?”

“Mmm, yes.” Kara pressed her face into the side of Lena’s arm and settled back down. “But don’t apologize. Definitely worth it.”

Lena smiled down at her quietly, before clicking off her tablet and setting it on the nightstand beside her. She raked her fingers through blonde hair and rubbed her thumb gently along Kara’s cheek, just watching her beautiful face.

Her chest rose and fell slowly, and Lena marveled to herself – as she did several times a day – that this incredible creature chose to spend her time with her. Kara was graceful, kind, beautiful... she was the missing piece in Lena’s life, the perfect balance.

She made a decision, reaching over and sliding open the drawer beneath her nightstand, retrieving something from it.

“Kara..?” She rubbed her thumb over the teal velvet lid of a small box.

“Hmmm?” A strong arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer.

“There’s something I want to ask you...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a one-shot that cropped up on the edge of reality, but I needed a soft distraction today and I just couldn't put them down. I have one more chapter planned. It will be posted soon.
> 
> Happy reading.

* * *

 

Lena wanted a private ceremony in the winter: just them and an officiant at her snowy mountain estate in Vermont, a white and wintry wedding – immediately followed by two weeks of pure, uninterrupted, unadulterated bliss in front of a warm fire.

Kara’s preliminary guest list had over 200 people on it (including the barista who makes her morning coffee at Noonan’s), and she spun in circles barefoot in their living room as she described a warm, sunny summer wedding on Lena’s private island, full of white sand and palm trees and sparkling blue waters.

They compromised on a spring wedding. 

Kara’s brilliant blue eyes and extraordinarily talented tongue put in some intense work to convince Lena that the island would be the perfect location, but she was having some difficulty bringing her around on the guest list.

“150 people.”

“10.”

“Come on... we have more than 10 people in our family, Lee.”

“Fine. 25 – but you are not inviting Cat Grant.”

“Lena, she was my mentor for years.”

“And she didn’t even bother calling you when you won a Pulitzer. She sent you an _email-_ Kara!”

She squirmed beneath the blonde’s hands, which were effortlessly pinning her to the mattress. She was pressed on her belly, naked, with Kara’s weight settled onto her right side. Her left knee was hiked up, and Kara was pressing hot kisses into the back of her neck while her fingers were slipping through slick folds. The Kryptonian had cut her off by sinking two fingers into her from behind, pressing her hips into the back of her own hand, and rocking into her hard.

It sent Lena’s fingers twisting in the sheets, moaning into the pillow beneath her. Kara dropped her lips down Lena’s neck and nipped the space where her neck met her shoulder. Her voice was low and husky as she whispered in her ear.

“100 people, baby. That’s completely manageable.”

Lena panted softly as Kara rolled her hips into her slowly. She bit her lip, trying to follow the line of conversation, but the way her fiancee’s fingers were plying her apart was making the details a little foggy.

“K-Kara, that’s too many people. We need to- _fuck_.” She slammed her hand down into the mattress and whimpered as Kara’s free hand snaked between her torso and the sheets to palm her breast, pinching her nipple tightly to distract her from the third finger she was slipping inside her. The tightness between her thighs was aching and delicious, and Kara’s lips were tracing the shell of her ear.

“We are fucking, darling...”

Lena groaned and reached back, threading her fingers into blonde locks and gripping tightly.

“Kara Zor-El, you are not being fair right now.” Her forehead dropped back onto the pillow and Kara’s hand was wandering down her belly towards her clit.

“Mmhmm... my fiancee taught me that sometimes you need to play dirty to get what you want.”

Lena’s hips bucked up off the bed as the pads of insistent fingertips smoothed down her throbbing clit. Three fingers curled inside her and began stroking moans out of her. Lena’s arms stretched out towards the headboard as Kara placed a harsh suck on her shoulder.

“I meant _in the board room, Kara!_ ” She cried out as the first tremors of her orgasm began to trail up her thighs and coil in her stomach.

Kara picked up the pace, pressing tight circles around her swollen clit as her hips snapped into her hard.

“Oh, I’ll fuck you in your board room too, Miss Luthor. You just say the word and I’ll bend you over that table- ”

“Kara!”

Her orgasm unfurled from her stomach like a Kryptonian flag, and she screamed down into her silk pillowcase as the muscles in her back and shoulders turned to stone. Kara buried her fingers deep and pushed into her spot, dragging her climax out. When Lena was on the precipice of coming a second time and she began to buck her hips up into Kara, the superhero pressed her hand low into Lena’s stomach and pulled her against her body tightly, holding her in place as she whispered filthy encouragement into the raven-haired woman’s ear. Her second orgasm washed over her like hot velvet, and she cried out over and over until whimpers were all she had left.

She finally collapsed down onto the mattress, panting and whimpering, and Kara slipped her fingers out gently. The blonde tugged the sheets up over them and settled down into Lena, pressing her weight into her comfortingly as she dropped gentle kisses across her neck and shoulders. She nosed her way down her spine, ghosting her lips along her skin.

Lena stretched beneath her languidly, and exhaled a soft noise of contentment.

“Mmmm... alright. 50 people, because that’s how many we can fit in the plane. Final answer.”

She could feel Kara grinning into her shoulder blade.

“And Cat Grant?”

Lena lifted her head and glared at her through the corner of her eye.

“... fine.” She dropped her face back onto the bed. “But you’re never allowed to say her name again when I’m coming down from an orgasm.”

Kara burst out laughing and snuggled into the stubborn woman’s back, pressing her lips to her soft cheek.

“Whatever you want, my love.”

“You know what I would really love right now...”

 

* * *

 

The island was perfect. The day was perfect. The sky, the weather - it was all perfect.

White chairs in the sand faced waves gently lapping the shore, and verdant mountains rose around the crystal clear water before them. Deep green vines and white roses laced through an altar at the end of an aisle covered in white rose petals. The gulls cried softly as the quartet played the bridal party down the aisle. Alex and Sam strolled down the aisle, arm in arm – Sam in a deep navy blue gown, Alex in a brilliant shade of crimson. They kissed on the cheek and parted at the altar – Alex to the left, Sam to the right. Alex reached over and squeezed Eliza’s hand, who was standing patiently beneath the altar.

Lena’s heart felt as if it had been pounding for three solid days – since she stepped onto the tarmac and stood before the L-Corp plane that was holding her beautiful fiancee and 50 of their closest friends and family.

She stood now at the edge of the sand, where it met soft grass, and felt the weight of it all from her bare shoulders to her bare feet. She smoothed a hand down her off-the-shoulder dress that hugged her from her breasts down to her knees and trailed behind her in a glorious train, all beautiful lace and hand-sewn glass beads. Her hair was soft curls twisted up into an elegant bun, with simple make up and pearl earrings. Her fingers were closed around a bouquet of white roses, and her chest suddenly felt tight.

A strong, friendly hand closed around hers, and she was pulled from her thoughts to look into kind, crinkled eyes and a calming smile.

“You look amazing. No one else deserves to be here more than you, and you’re about to begin a life more amazing than you could have ever dreamed of. You’re ready, sweet heart.”

Warmth spread through her, and a soft smile played at her lips.

“Thanks, Winn.”

He crooked the elbow of his crisply pressed tux and offered it to her.

“Shall we?”

She slipped her hand into it and patted it gently.

“Let’s do it.”

The walk down the aisle was the longest she’d ever taken – but every step that propelled her forward, the way they all pressed to their feet, every smile that met her own, made happiness bloom deep inside her and snake its way around her entire body.

When she reached the end, she wound her arms around Winn’s neck and pressed her cheek to his, murmuring her thanks to him one more time. He took his place in the first row and she turned to Eliza, who wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here, honey. I can’t think of anyone else who could possibly make my girl happier.”

Lena squeezed her tightly. “Don’t... you’ll make me cry.”

“What are Moms for?”

Her heart stuttered and she blinked hard to stop the tears from crashing through her perfectly applied eyeliner. Eliza kissed her cheek gently before releasing her and she exhaled a shaky breath, before turning to hand her bouquet to Sam.

The music subtly shifted, and their friends and family turned to look back in the direction she’d just come from.

And then it all faded away.

The music was a gentle murmur, the gulls silent in the sky.

The ocean, pushing carefully and methodically at the sand, was muted in its habits.

The soaring mountains around them sank into the earth, the swaying palms became blades of grass.

The rotation of the earth itself seemed to suddenly still on its axis, as if the whole world was holding its breath.

To Lena, the universe was gliding through soft sand in a white dress.

She was filled with more joy than she had ever thought could possibly exist inside one beating, thrumming, squeezing, roaring human heart.

When soft hands slipped into hers, she knew that she would never feel more love – or more loved – than she did in this very moment.

 

* * *

_One year later._

* * *

_She knew that she would never feel more love – or more loved – than she did in this very moment._

She had been wrong.

Tears gathered in pools in the corner of her eyes and spilled freely down her cheeks. Bare toes dug into a soft bathmat as they had dug into the sand those months ago.

A haphazard button-down shirt that didn’t belong to her hung from her bare shoulders, her hair piled to one side of her head in the sleepy way it did when she had just lifted her tired body from bed. The chill of early morning air whispered across her exposed skin, and goosebumps crawled across her chest and arms.

One shaking hand came up to cover an open mouth as a gentle knock came at the thick wooden door.

“Lena?” Kara called. “Are you alright, darling?”

The trembling fingers of her other hand rose up to eye level. Her lungs grasped for breath as her numb skin grasped at a pink and white plastic stick.

Two lines crossed in a perfect circle.

Two lives crossed in a perfect moment.

One spot in the center, just perfectly between them, so bright, so wonderfully, wonderfully, magically bright - a tiny, shining reflection of her beautiful wife, leaning against the closed bathroom door. 

Her heart swelled as she pressed a hand to her stomach - and she knew then that she had been so very, very wrong.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: Lena did not cheat on Kara. All will be explained in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your words of encouragement. This turned into a soft love for me - I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Happy reading.

* * *

 

Details.

They were in everything.

Tiny shoots of electricity, springing from a forceful shaft of lightning, begging for attention, striking if ignored.

Details needed to be tended to, minded carefully, or the entire system would fall apart.

Lena thrived in details.

She existed for the moments her face was pressed to an exorbitant microscope, emeralds tracking tiny details in petri dishes, floating carelessly as if they did not contain enough stardust to grow a soul.

As if they were not to become her whole world.

She spent Ten Months in those details. Ten scribbling Months. Ten tearful Months. Ten jubilant Months. Ten heart wrenching Months.

And on the Eleventh Month, a calm serenity. A powerful success.

She had integrated Kryptonian DNA into a human embryo.

Life was springing forth.

Science had come through.

Now, the hard part.

Now, something that she had no control over. A million details needed to be taken care of, and she had no power.

All she could do was lay back with her feet in the cold sterile air, a gentle palm on her stomach, oceanic blue eyes looking down at her with such love and care.

All she could do was wait. Fourteen Days. Three Hundred and Thirty Six Hours. Twenty Thousand, One Hundred and Sixty Minutes.

All she could do was breathe deeply and carefully. Stay relaxed. Minimize the stress.

Day Fourteen. One line.

Day Fourteen and a Half. A rush of blood.

All she could do was cry.

And wait.

The Twelfth Month came. A second success – with more trepidation than before. A wobbly sort of success, like a six year old on a bike without training wheels, like a brand new giraffe.

They came home, to their glimmering, cozy penthouse, full of warm throw blankets and pictures that had sprung up over the past two years, and anxious tears were already tracking down her face.

But there was Kara. Strong arms winding around her that were so gentle, so careful, even though they could pull apart a mountain. A calm, reassuring voice that informed her that they would be spending the next two weeks at their mountain estate in Vermont. The bags were already packed. The plane was already ready.

So they went, to wait.

Snow fell the day they arrived, blanketing the world. Muting the sound of the ticking clock. They were in a cocoon, carefully constructed and full of classical music and warm fires and flannel blankets and soothing fingertips.

All she could do was wait.

Day Thirteen. Kara stomped in from the back door, carrying a comically large amount of firewood, which she carefully lowered into the box beside the fireplace. Lena watched her from her nest of blankets on the corner of the couch, eyes glittering against pale skin as she silently took in flushed red cheeks, beautifully messy blonde hair that tumbled around strong shoulders and sparkled with melting snow, a soft flannel button-down with the sleeves turned up just once, just once.

She set down the warm mug of herbal tea as Kara’s pretty face turned towards her, a grin catching her perfect lips. Lena held her hands up and beckoned for her to come closer, and she obliged by shuffling forward on her knees. She settled her arms on Lena’s lap while the raven-haired woman carded her fingers through a golden mane, before leaning down to press heated lips to a cold jawline. To press heated words into an off-guard superhero, who nearly broke the couch with powerful hands.

Those same hands lifted her effortlessly into her arms, carried her so gently, so slowly to bed. They let Lena tug off a flannel, tug off worn jeans, tug off weeks of her own building anxiety that she hid so valiantly from her tearful wife.

Those same hands sifted through jet-black hair as it wandered down a tan plane of abdomen, as an insistent tongue slipped down an inner thigh, as an unbreakable spine arched up towards the ceiling when lips found the perfect home and the perfect amount of humming and the perfect amount of suction.

Those same hands knocked on the thick wood of the bathroom door, long after the sun had gone down, almost as it was beginning to rise again, on Day Fourteen.

“Lena? Are you alright, darling?”

A heart was pounding hard, and those hands clenched and unclenched anxiously. X-ray vision was kept locked tightly away. This was not her moment, not yet, not yet.

A door that needed oiling creaked open, and sleep-mussed woman – who spent most of her days as a powerful CEO to the most profitable company in the world – stood there, barefoot. Bared legs. Bared soul. Bared everything, besides a haphazard button-down shirt that didn’t belong to her.

Trembling fingers reached out and tears flowed again on Day Fourteen, but there were two lines this time.

Kara nearly flew through the roof. She nearly circled the Earth twice, once for every line, shouting her joy from the mountains of Switzerland to the islands of the Pacific. She nearly shot into the stars to pull one down and name it after the love bursting from her chest.

But she didn’t.

She couldn’t, because she was suddenly on her knees, a statue of iridescence.

Those hands reached for the two most important people in her life, and gentle fingers were scratching across her scalp. Pressing into her shoulders.

Laughing. Laughing, so hard, so wonderfully hard.

Day Fourteen. Two lines.

All she could do was laugh.

 

* * *

 

Details were different now.

The details Lena noticed were no longer free-floating in sterile plastic, through illuminated glass.

The details that struck her like tiny shoots of electricity, springing from a forceful shaft of lightning, were the little ways that her wife existed – had always existed.

The strap of her simple watch that sat below her wrist. The cuffs of her sweaters that stretched as they pulled up her forearms throughout the day. The sun that shimmered through her hair as she soaked it in with joy. The way her brow furrowed when she could hear the city’s indecencies around her. The way her lips stretched into a grin when she landed on their balcony, after a night of saving the world.

They were the little ways her wife was changing, as she was also changing.

The way fingers, knuckles, palms, found their way along the growing swell of her hips, even in her sleep. Every morning when her eyes fluttered open, without fail, they were settled there.

The way she pressed gently into her lower back when they walked into restaurants, when they got out of elevators, when a dull ache had been tugging on her lower spine since Monday, damn it.

The way she flew all the way to London in the earliest hours of the morning to bring her tea from her favorite shop.

The way she circled Lena’s wrist, with a secure, comforting grip, when they were on the couch, on the train, at game night, in the car. It was like a quiet hushing, a silent reassurance that she was safe, that she was cared for, that nothing could go wrong that couldn’t be solved. When her worries spiked, when she got lost in the details that didn’t matter, when she was terrified that she’d be a bad mother, that gentle grip was an anchor that tethered her to a strong chest, reassuring arms, soft lips.

She was pacing now, as contractions rocketed through her hips and stomach. She leaned forward heavily on her palms, groaning down into the desk in the penthouse office. She had promised Kara she wouldn’t work this week, but she just had one thing to check. One email. One phone call. One conference call. Two more emails.

The uncomfortable pressure in her back that had settled in around Week Thirty Six was somehow getting exponentially worse as the minutes ticked by. She rubbed a hand down her side and winced as the contraction tapered off.

She checked the clock.

Twenty Minutes apart.

She lifted the face of her watch and pushed the button. It trilled softly.

All she could do now was wait.

Sixty Seconds went by, and a hurricane of wind blew through the penthouse. A cape flapped around, no chance to settle, before a palm was pressing gently to the underside of her belly, those fingers wrapping around her wrist.

“Lena...?”

A tearful smile and a quiet nod were all she needed to see.

 

* * *

 

When baleful cries rang through their bedroom for the Third Time that night, the Thirtieth Time that week, the One Hundredth Time that month, Kara flipped over and wrapped her arms around her wife, dragging her against her body tightly and groaning as she hid her face between exhausted shoulder blades.

Lena smiled and pressed her hands into Kara’s.

“It’s your turn, Supergirl.”

Grumbling came, softly, but she rose out of bed and set to work on the hardest task she’d ever come across, alien or not: putting their daughter back to sleep.

Lena didn’t drift off, settling instead for watching the way superhero arms rocked and shushed and hummed, pressing soft comforting kisses to soft black hair, setting a sleeping bundle in a bassinet like a live grenade, slipping back into bed.

Arms wrapped around her again and Lena turned over, pulling Kara tightly against her chest and stroking her fingers through her hair.

“Kara?”

“Darling.”

“If you had the choice to do this all over again... would you?”

* * *

 It Was An Easy Yes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wife, the real Supergirl.


End file.
